


Join The Pack

by abo_trash



Series: Packs and Their Secrets [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Mentions of Mating Cycles, Omega Verse, no pairings yet bc im still working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: It was just after the late bell for their next class had rang. Lunch had just finished, but they needed a bit more time in the bathroom before the trio went to class, if they actually decided to in the end. Since it was the first day of the new school year, it was sort of essential that they go, just to make sure they had the right classes, but if they really needed to, they could still skip it. That was, of course, determined by how Heather smelt after all of her primping, preening, and scenting by the alphas.Using McNamara's  brush to straighten out the tangles in her hair and insure that the scent they smelt wasn't her own, she tried her best to ignore the vomiting coming from the nearest stall. She had more important things to worry about right now over Duke's bulimia. She had to make sure that their alpha scent was covering up her natural one, and that had top priority over everything she did. Though she already had them both scent her after they had came back from their brief trip to the cafeteria, she had to be certain it stuck. She couldn't be too cautious when it came to hiding her big secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much just beautiful but abo and from chandler's perspective

September first. The first day back to school, and the most important as far as Heather was concerned. Today was the day to make sure everyone understood that she hadn't changed a bit over the summer, that she was still the domineering alpha they all loved to hate, and yet, couldn't live without. It was amazing how they would all bend to her will, would fall at her feet without a second thought, begged for her knot when they got close to their heats, yet still whispered behind her back, as if she couldn't hear them.

Whatever. What they bitched about wasn't important. As long as they didn't question her authority, didn't step on her territory, she didn't care. While there were a few other alphas in the school outside of her own pack, none of them dared question her. She not only had the alpha linebacker Ram Sweeney, and alpha quarterback Kurt Kelly on her side, but the other two Heathers, both renowned alphas as well. No one would dare challenge a pack of five alphas over their territory, not without a good pack of their own, none of which existed in their school. It was a bit unusual for alphas their age to already have a pack, but their pack was special, bond by a secret that stayed between Heather Chandler, Heather McNamara, and Heather Duke.

It was just after the late bell for their next class had rang. Lunch had just finished, but they needed a bit more time in the bathroom before the trio went to class, if they actually decided to in the end. Since it was the first day of the new school year, it was sort of essential that they go, just to make sure they had the right classes, but if they really needed to, they could still skip it. That was, of course, determined by how Heather smelt after all of her primping, preening, and scenting by the alphas.

Using McNamara's brush to straighten out the tangles in her hair and insure that the scent they smelt wasn't her own, she tried her best to ignore the vomiting coming from the nearest stall. She had more important things to worry about right now over Duke's bulimia. She had to make sure that their alpha scent was covering up her natural one, and that had top priority over everything she did. Though she already had them both scent her after they had came back from their brief trip to the cafeteria, she had to be certain it stuck. She couldn't be too cautious when it came to hiding her big secret.

This was the most important part of the day when it came to her scent, here in the bathroom with the two alphas she held so close. While it was easy to simply have a sleepover with McNamara once a week to scent her sheets so it stuck to her through the morning, the smell was usually gone by lunch time, if not a bit sooner when it had been a bit since their weekly sleepover. Hell, last night, she had even had both of them sleep over, just to be safe.

While she knew that having Duke sleep in her bed as well made it stronger and easier to hide her own scent, she couldn't stand her long enough to have her stay over once a week. She could barely stand to let the other scent her when she felt her own scent was stronger than normal. Anything else was usually sickening, especially since Duke had a weird scent to her, that felt fake. It was almost artificial, and sour in away that made her skin crawl. She wanted the scent as far away as possible, even though she needed it as much as McNamara's. The sour scent was blamed on the implants more often than not when Duke was questioned by it, but at least the implants had been a fixable issue when it had came to their bodies. Compared to her own issue however…

She pushed the thought from her mind, refusing to think about it, and instead focused on the sounds filling the bathroom. Behind her, she could hear the tell-tale splatter that meant Duke hadn't left the stall while she had been zoning out, and was still throwing up everything she had just ate moments before when they had ventured into the cafeteria. Through it all, she didn’t hear or see the bathroom door open, focused so on turning to look at the offending alpha's back, barely noticing that McNamara was doing the same. While her own face had contorted in contempt, the other Heather looked concerned for their friend.

“Grow up, Heather. Bulimia is so like, '87,” she scoffed, though she wasn't even sure that she could hear her over her own sounds. Still, she made a point to roll her eyes so that McNamara could see as she turned back to the mirror. She wanted to focus on making sure that her appearance was perfect, barely hearing the other two start to speak. Her own problems were at the forefront of her mind, as they always seemed to be, pushing the other two onto the back burner.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather,” McNamara mumbled, her voice dripping with a deep set concern for their friend. She had to hold in another scoff, mostly because she was trying to apply more lipstick, but also aware that seeing a doctor would actually be in their friend's better interest. If nothing else, to get that horrid scent checked out. It was a common rumour around the school that she was actually a beta in disguise, using a perfume to hide this, and while Duke did come from a long line of betas, Heather knew no such perfume existed. However, she was at least glad that the focus was on the sour scent, instead of her own. Getting her scent checked out could lead to something being done about her bulimia, but knew that wouldn't happen.

“Yeah, Heather. Maybe I should,” came the response from the stall a moment later, dripping with sarcasm. Ah, there it was. The bitter sting carried in her voice as always, making McNamara draw away and turn back to grab her brush from the sink, a wilted flower. She had just been trying to help, and they were all aware of that, but Duke wasn't one to accept help. She was about to chide in with another snide remark that a doctor could help her sour scent, when the door swung in forcefully, a soft squeak coming from it that she had never heard before. She jerked around to look at it, noticing none other than Ms. Fleming, the beta that was always at her throat. Shit.

“Ah, Heather and Heather,” she started, only to be interrupted by the sounds Duke made in the stall situated behind them, before adding, “…and Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class.”

Of course. The usual scolding. Ms. Fleming hated her, and always went out of her way to get her in trouble whenever the chance arose. She suspected it was because she was jealous that Heather was able to hide her own status while Ms. Fleming had been stuck unable to do so, but honestly, she wasn't sure. All she could do was fight the guidance counsellor whenever she tried to punish her, as if that would eventually out her to the school. If it wouldn't have gotten her fired, she was almost certain that she would have blurted it out over the intercom the day after it had all been confirmed.

“Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her,” she said, trying to defend herself, but knew her tone was dripping with malice and hatred for the beta that was always at her throat.

“Not without a hall pass you're not. Week's detention,” Ms. Fleming chuckled as she turned towards the door, about to leave them to their devices, only to find herself face to face with a scrawny girl hidden away in clothes three sizes too big and bushy hair. It seemed to startle her, making her take a step back, and if she hadn't been pissed off to high hell, she might have laughed at the shocked expression she wore. It was priceless.

“Um, actually Ms. Fleming...” The girl started, and paused to clear her throat, before shoving a piece of paper forward, her head down low, submissive and weak. Probably an omega, Heather realised, and wondered curiously what she was up to, slowly stepping forward towards the two in the doorway while Ms. Fleming was distracted. “All four of us are out _on_ a hall pass. Yearbook committee...”

Oh? This was new. She watched the offered paper be taken up, Ms. Fleming's face scrunching up as she read the paper, before she scowled and shoved the paper back towards the girl trying to make herself as small as possible in the doorway. She had to be an omega, there was no way a beta would know the proper way to make herself so small and wouldn't dare show this behaviour to a weak beta like Ms. Fleming, and an alpha wouldn't dare let herself get pushed around so. Not unless Heather was missing something, of course. She did have to wonder what a greasy little omega was doing standing up for them.

“I see you're all listed… Hurry up and get where you're going,” she said quickly, almost snapping it, though it wasn't directed at the squirely girl who shrunk under her harsh gaze. She pushed past her out the door and it swung shut behind her, leaving the four of them alone in the bathroom. She swept in like a predator pouncing on her prey, snatching the hall pass away before the omega really knew what was going on. Her eyes were sharp as she looked it over quickly, before jerking to look over the forger in front of her.

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” she snapped quickly in hopes of intimidating the omega as she towered over her, passing the paper to McNamara when she stepped over. She knew the other two would want a chance to see the skilfulness that was the displayed before them. They could use this, could use this girl, if she gave them the chance. Which was likely. She had already shrunk more, though her scent was sending mixed signals that made her heart beat that much faster. She smelt… Weird. Was it… Could it be that she was…

The sputtering that came out at first as she wiped her hand on her skirt before offering it was almost adorable, though she let her hand hang there, her eyes narrowed. No way was she going to touch her. Especially not knowing that she had just wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. No thanks.“Veronica Sawyer! Alpha. I crave a boon.”

“What boon?”

“Um… Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once! No talking necessary. If people think your pack tolerates me, then they'll leave me alone.”When they laughed, she looked almost hurt, swallowing down a lump that seemed stuck in her throat, and dropped her hand, staring down at the ground again. It didn't stop her from speaking again, however. “Before you answer… I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes...”

“What about prescriptions?” Duke piped up, and she snapped to look at her, teeth bared in a display of dominance. No way was she about to let a careless quip like that ruin what could be an excellent addition to their pack, a new scent to hide her own, if she could really do everything she had just said.

“Shut up Heather!”

“Sorry Heather...”

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure, and a nice aroma...” she started, trailing off as she thought it all over. She could imagine it now. New weekly sleepovers. More scenting when others weren't looking. And most of all, a new addition to her once a month problem. This could work out well, all in her favour. All she had to do was convince this new alpha to join their pack, and from what she had just said… She had a feeling that would be rather easy. All it would take would be some convincing.

“And a symmetrical face!” McNamara quickly picked up before she could say anything else, seeming to understand where she had been going, just from what she had said about being an alpha and her scent. Good girl. She'd have to praise her for that later, whenever she got the chance. She jumped forward and took her chin in both hands, tilting her head this way and that, her grin warm and inviting. “If I took a meat cleaver down the centre of your skull, I'd have matching halves… That's very important!”

“Of course, you could stand to loose a few pounds...” Duke mumbled, though it was ignored. Had she not been focused on what they could do to make this new alpha presentable, then she might have told her to shut up again, knowing she obviously wasn't happy to have a new addition to their pack. However, she was focused on what could possibly lie under all of the layers she wore, how they could make her scent stand out, and how they could make her presentable to the rest of the school and their pack.

“And you know, this could be beautiful... Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way...Get this girl some blush and Heather I need your brush. Lets make her part of our pack!”

“Make her part of our pack?” Duke asked, her voice almost a whine, and she turned to pull the new alpha close, her grin predatory. She was just a pawn to be used for now, and while Duke didn't seem to happy about this, she wasn't the one in charge here. She was.

“Make her part of our pack!” McNamara and Heather managed to say almost at once, before Heather turned to look at the little alpha she had held close, noticing the way her cheeks burned, the way she was perking up like the true alpha she was, and the way her nose twitched as she sniffed at her scent up close. To draw attention away from it, she grinned down at her and grabbed her chin, tilting it up to look her in the eyes. “Okay?”

“O-okay!” Upon hearing her agree, she grinned up at the other two, getting a perky one in response, while Duke seemed to look her over once more before giving a jerky nod, knowing that she couldn't fight Heather's decision on the matter, especially not when McNamara was already so eagerly on board. While she had to admit she was jealous of the status the other carried, she knew she could use it to her advantage. She could use it to hide her own, at least until they got out of high-school. It would only be one more year, and the last five had been hell enough on their own with just the other two helping. This year would be different. This year would be the easiest.

She could still remember her twelfth birthday, when she had taken the expected trip to the nearest clinic to have her blood drawn and tested. It was simply to find out what her status was, which was much easier than waiting until her scent manifested itself on its own or she entered her first rut or heat. Was she an alpha? Beta? Omega? It was all up in the air, and they had to wait until the test results came back to know.

Heather had been no different than any other twelve year old while she waited, anxiety gnawing at her gut as she waited patiently with her parents. While she had gone easily, even proudly when the date came, it was still nerve racking. She was from a long line of proud alphas, and the same was expected to be said for her. She had even proclaimed this eagerly to the omega secretary who had checked her in and gave her a sad smile she didn't understand at the time, again to the beta nurse who drew her blood and avoided her questions with ease, and had screamed it at the poor omega doctor who came in to tell her and her eager parents the results of her blood-work.

She could still remember screaming it at him after the words had left his mouth, that the test was wrong, that she was an alpha, that she was most certainly not that. The test was wrong. She, Heather Chandler, was an alpha. He had apologised to her parents, gave a prescription for heat suppressors, and had waited until she had calmed down before sending her out the door without much else, aside from some pamphlets on accepting who you were.

For weeks, Heather had vehemently denied what the doctor had said, argued it constantly with her mother, and demanded to have the test redone again and again. Her parents obliged, and looking back, it was probably just to shut her up. However, every doctor they visited had said the same thing, over and over again, and the test always came back with the same results. She ignored them all the same. They were wrong. She was an alpha. No matter what the dumb test said. No matter what the blood-work came back as, she was an alpha.

Two months after her birthday, she had woken up to slick sheets the room hot and stuffy, and her stomach aching. Everything burned and stunk and she cried for a solid twenty minutes before her nanny heard her. The beta had given had a cold glass of water at the time, accompanied by a couple suppressors, before telling her to go back to sleep, that it would be easier to sleep off. For the next week, she did her best to sleep through it all, missing school, and knowing there was no denying it any more. She was an omega, through and through. Nothing would ever change that. No surgeries could be done. No pills could change what she was. An omega. That didn't mean she had to let anyone know, however.

That was why she had to let this new alpha into their pack, and Duke knew it. They all did. Her scent had been hard to hide over the years, especially the closer she got to her heat each month, but it had gotten easier the older they got, the more they got involved in scenting, the more they hung around with the alpha football team, the more they stuck together. However, the three of them couldn't just hide it forever. People already suspected that they were sleeping together, she heard it whispered through the halls when people thought she wasn't paying attention. This way, a new addition would throw them off her scent. They'd be so focused on the new alpha that they wouldn't dare say anything else. Especially considering that their pack was now six strong. Oh yes. This new alpha was going to work out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I posted part two!! I'm really interested in seeing what you guys think of it. it's the next part of the series!


End file.
